


Bowling Bonanza Friday

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its bowling time baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Bowling is serious business... and sometimes calls for underhanded tactics.
Relationships: Dina/Sydney Novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Bowling Bonanza Friday

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally watched “I Am Not Okay with This” and ooooooh boy. Only a small idea but needed to see these guys goof around after all that intense stuff lol.

Today was ‘Bowling Bonanza Friday’… Stan’s idea. Sydney never got that about him. If she worked at a bowling alley, she’d make damn sure to stay away from it as much as possible - whenever she wasn’t forced to smile and make small talk with the local weirdos. Present company included. Stanley Barber was… a strange one, so no point in trying to figure it out. It’d just give her a headache.

She shuffled in her seat, resting her head on Dina’s shoulder. Another thing about bowling, every time she just got comfortable, one of them had to stand and play. For now, though, free real estate. For Sydney, at least. Nobody else.

After carefully weighing up the balls, Stan strutted to the bowling lane, doing some weird interpretive dance. Or maybe a blood sacrifice ritual. Sydney preferred the second option. With his usual degree of flamboyance - something she found frustratingly endearing - he flung the ball down the lane… straight into the gutter. She scoffed, barely hiding her amusement.

He turned on the spot, crossing his arms. "Uh-huh, I’d like to see you do better."

"Never said I could, man." Sydney held her hands up in the air. 

“Well,” Dina cooed in her ear, “it’s your turn, babe.”

Sydney grinned. It still felt kinda… weird for Dina to call her that. Good weird. That made a refreshing change. She was sooooo done with bad weird. Reluctantly, she detached herself from Dina and approached the chute. She grabbed a ball and lined up her shot, sending it skating across the polished wood. It started out solid, a guaranteed direct hit… then wavered, threatening to follow in Stan’s dire footsteps. Instinctively, she willed the ball out of the gutter. It jerked away from failure, barrelling into the central pins with a loud clatter. 

“Cheater!” Stan’s accusation echoed over the sound of victory.

Sydney cracked her knuckles, smirking at him. “That’s all talent, pal.”

His nostrils flared, knowing better than anyone what Sydney was capable of. “You know this is how it starts, right? The plucky young teen-”

“I am anything _but_ plucky.”

“Fine, the brooding teen thinks it’s all fun and games, then BAM!” Stan mimicked an explosion with his hands. “Heads start exploding.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Dina shook her head. “Lighten up.”

“Dude, I can’t compete with superpowers. Like…” He gestured to the knocked over pins with both hands. “How?”

Dina stood, patting his arm. “You’ve gotta get creative, Stanny Boy.”

Stan pouted and crossed his arms, all while trying to suppress a smile. 

“Yeah, and be a pro.” Sydney pointed at herself with both thumbs. “Like me. Vicious Syd.”

“Really?” Stan looked at her incredulously. “That’s the name you’re going with?”

“Uh, yeah.”

He shook his head. “Not really a good superhero name. More like a supervillain. Or an anti-hero. Hmm...”

Sydney shrugged. It was Dina’s turn next. She earned a respectable spare, putting her in second place. 

“The game is still young,” Stan declared, examining the scoreboard.

Dina punched his shoulder, perhaps a little too hard. “That’s the spirit!”

“A spirit I’m about to crush.” Sydney punched her own hand to demonstrate.

Stan’s shoulders slumped, his well-practiced puppy dog eyes in play. “Look, you can do what you want on your turn, you’re gonna anyway, but just… don’t mess with my shot, okay.”

Sydney sighed, running fingers through her hair. “Fiiiine, I won’t. Not like I need to, anyway.”

Rolling his shoulders, Stan repeated his pep dance. “Okay ladies, watch… the master at work.”

This time, he got an eight. Dina clapped, Sydney pumping her fist and hollering. Stan bowed, proud of his progress.

“Thank you, thank you.” He flopped down into a chair, obnoxiously sipping a soda. “You’re up, Syd.”

Sydney high fived him on the way over to the chute. Before she could take a ball, she felt someone grab her arms and spin her around. Her legs were firmly pinned against metal and plastic.

“Hey, what the f-?”

Her question was silenced by Dina’s lips. The kiss was brief, playful. It made her freeze. Her brain stopped working, unable to process anything. She swore she actually felt sparks flying - hopefully not in the “this place is about to set on fire” way. With her power, anything was possible. Dina laughed as she pulled away, brushing stray strands of hair off Sydney’s face. 

“You got this.”

“I…” Sydney’s brain didn’t kickstart in time to catch up with her mouth, “huh?”

“Your turn.” Dina gently shoved her towards the lane.

In a daze, Sydney grabbed the nearest ball. It was a little heavy but that was the last thing on her mind. She glanced back at Dina, who blew her a kiss. With a goofy smile, Sydney absentmindedly threw the ball. It veered to the right, but she wasn’t paying attention. Her focus was Dina.

Stan stroked his chin, watching Sydney almost trip over her own feet. “You know, I think I see where she gets her cheating ways from.”

Dina smiled innocently. “I have no idea what you mean.”


End file.
